


我不是

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	我不是

他跟刚其实不是真的搞在一起，除去他们搞在一起的部分，不是那种——搞在一起。  
他的意思是虽然他们也上床——挺经常的，一起吃饭，喝酒，在对方家里过夜，纯睡觉的那种过夜，在自己家里存着对方的衣物，一起出去玩，除了这些以外，他们并没有真的，非常搞在一起。

完全不联络不是真的，但也不怎么电话和发讯息。偶尔吧，看见什么很可爱的东西刚会给他发讯息，经常性地无厘头。这点其实有点伤脑筋因为他要想着怎么回会比较有梗。很普通地嗯嗯噢噢会被刚嫌弃，明明也没有很敷衍。刚就会不理他，但是还是会发过来哪里的松饼一级好吃这种讯息。有时候回那下次带你去吃的话又会回过来你干嘛？在泡我吗这种话。真的挺无语的。

他自觉不是那种非常适合谈恋爱的那种人，尤其是对方如果很纤细的话会挺麻烦。一直想要见面也是做不到的。反正他跟刚不会这样，一起工作时间多了的话私底下就比较少来往，如果一方在外地很久不能见的话反而会经常想起来。也会探班，过去送点慰问品什么的。别人会说哇你们关系真的很好，也就笑笑。刚往嘴里塞蛋糕，在他面前完全不顾形象嘴里还有东西硬要说话，说这边有个女孩子超级喜欢你那天看见她包包上有shock的周边挂件。你没有去偷过来吗？这样回着去拿掉掉在刚衣襟上的蛋糕屑。  
才不要——帮我拿一下红茶。

不过他们对对方也会有很偏执的占有欲。跟恋爱时候对女朋友的独占欲又不一样，他跟刚在一起太多年，对方已经是自己的一部分，被划进不一样的领域。他虽然也会苦恼于刚的疯狂吃醋，但自觉自己很特殊又是很高兴的事情。刚其实不太容易真的很亲近谁，看着他说我要保护你的样子真的很令人心动。有时候刚在他家，窝在沙发里看搞笑节目，捧着冰淇淋狂笑。他坐在边上陪着，说刚，我突然很想你。虽然你就在这里，但还是很想见你。  
这样很发傻的话说出来刚也不会嘲笑他，歪头看他，表情很平和。放下冰淇淋用冷冰冰的手托住他的脸，拇指腹摩挲他的皮肤，低低地说我也是，我也很想见你。  
他们爱着对方，理解并且尊重对方。即使没有真的在一起。

 

也会上床，做爱历史也很悠久了。从年轻时候多少有点手忙脚乱到后来的水到渠成。他们花了很多年去摸索对方的身体，他会把刚操到狂流泪，刚主动的时候他就会求刚不要一直这么坏心眼赶紧给个痛快。然后他们会一起泡在浴缸里，刚把他的头发全部向后梳拢，感叹一下都要看腻这张脸有时候还是会觉得你真的帅惨了。年轻时候比较疯，超级忙，又被盯得很紧根本没办法去谈恋爱，他们就成为彼此唯一的慰藉。偶尔两个人都一脸肾亏样出现在工作场合还会招来疑惑。  
打游戏熬夜/熬夜写歌。差不多都是这类借口。  
很疯的时候工作间隙都会在厕所和乐屋乱搞，用嘴或者手指把对方操到高潮。还要很小心不能弄坏造型弄脏衣服，刺激得不行。

他们有种无法言喻的默契，单身时候毫无压力地搞在一起，一方有交往对象的时候也不会妨碍正常工作。虽然不至于找对方当恋爱智囊，但明白都是明白的，烦恼或者失恋的时候也不太会找对方诉说。只是有时候看眼神就明白了，独处时候安静的空气都是安慰。他开车去钓鱼地方找刚，对方裹成圆滚滚的一团白了他一眼示意对他开跑车过来的不满，塞一根杆到他手里，不讲话。过了一整个下午收拾东西要回家的时候才开口：分开了？  
嗯。  
后脑勺被摸了一下。  
就可以轻松一点。就是这样，一直站在对方身后的关系。

肯定也会有惹对方生气的时候。偶尔也会带一点故意的成分，明明知道刚生气真的超可怕，完全被无视的那种冷暴力。刚虽然很生气，一脸完全不想看到你的气场，也还是会遵守约定过来他家里。但又不说话，不看他，自顾自煮了东西吃，洗漱完就上床关灯。他跟在对方屁股后面上了床，去碰刚的手，被甩开。又去碰，被甩开。再去碰——没有被甩开。刚猛地坐起来瞪他，以为要吵架时候刚却凑过来很凶地吻他。像是要把他舌头咬断一样的力气。愤愤地扯开自己睡衣扣子，一把把他摁在床上掰开他的腿。摸到他已经做过润滑也不吱声，毫不留情操进去。直到他眼睛鼻子都通红才慢下来。抽出来用手指去摸入口。声音硬邦邦的，你痛就说话。他哪敢，反正其实也蛮爽的就摇头。分开腿又缠上去，拿膝盖去磨刚的腰。我真是迟早有一天要被你气死——这么说着脸上却软下来，抹掉他眼角的眼泪，轻轻把自己插进去。一边晃腰一边低头一下一下亲他。他去抱着刚的肩背，心里滚烫地化开。

有时候会突然很想见刚，打电话过去很快被接起来，问他怎么了。又说不出来什么，就叫一声刚。刚在电话那边沉默一下说你等等，我马上过来。开门了发现他还好好活在在客厅打游戏，站在玄关叉腰眼睛要翻到天上去。拜托——我退了约过来的诶。  
什么约？  
跟妈妈介绍的女孩子在水族馆，正打算去看电影你就打电话过来。吓死我了你。  
我又没说我出事了。  
那你干嘛？  
他就不说话了。  
刚看着他，也沉默。但最后好像是理解了他，无声叹口气，走过来抱他。喊他名字。他把刚抱进怀里收紧手臂，闻见刚身上的香水味。  
刚。刚。  
刚没有应，随他叫。然后放开他，开始解自己的围巾和衣服。  
……干嘛？  
你。  
然后拉他去床上很热情地吻他。就——过了很不错的一夜，刚黏着他喊更多，泪眼朦胧说好爽，说想永远让他留在自己身体里操到死掉为止。是他喊停的，抽出来时候发现刚下面整个红肿起来，又根本不给他戴套的机会，一拔出来大股精液就流出来。他抱刚去浴室把人放在水里。被热水刺激到的刚喃喃抱怨了点什么，眉头皱起来。他亲一下刚的脸去卧室把寝具换掉才回来浴室，也泡进水里。伸手指进去把精液弄出来，弄得刚哼哼唧唧乱叫一通，扭着腰还不知餍足地在他手指上操自己。干脆摁住了拿三根手指操到刚无精高潮，要昏过去一样才停下来。把总算安稳下来的人抱出要冷掉的水，放回床上的时候刚勾住他脖子，说我明白的。光一，我明白你。

 

他看着刚，年年岁岁都在他身边的刚。  
我爱你。  
像亲人像朋友像情人像爱人，又全都不像。  
刚看他，笑起来。  
我也爱你。


End file.
